


his own paradise

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration 2020: Day 21: Garden.Aziraphale really loved Crowley’s garden.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 16
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	his own paradise

Aziraphale really loved Crowley’s garden.

Before they had gotten together, he had never even known it existed, this secret place in the middle of central London. He had only known about all of his plants in his flat, and not this oasis of life. This is where he took all of the plants that he pretended to cull, to get the ones in his flat to grow better.

Every time he screamed at them, he began to feel guilty, and therefore took care of the ones in the garden with care, to earn their forgiveness. And they had, since they all recovered with the sun and kindness, blooming into the most beautiful garden Aziraphale had ever seen. It felt like he was back in the garden of eden. 

The first time he had ever seen it, he was taken aback, struck by its beauty, and he could see all the careful planning and all the time and love it must have taken to build this paradise. One coming right from Crowley’s own heart and mind.

He could spend entire days there, beside the demons as they just relaxed and enjoyed the green beauty. Crowley sure had green fingers, and it was one of the many small things that made the demon so amazingly perfect. He was such a gentle soul, caring for the plants like they were his children, and he knew Crowley would never actually do harm to them, or anyone else.

Right now, they were sitting under one of the trees, Aziraphale leaning his head against Crowley, as both just looked at this paradise.

“You know Crowley, you really have created something beautiful from scratch.”

“Thanks angel, I’m glad you’re enjoying my garden.”

“It is marvelous, such a happy place. And I love that I get to experience it with you.”


End file.
